Paper Work
by FoxInBox
Summary: Pepper has some papers she needs Tony to sign but he has other ideas. Could it turn into something more? Pepperoni, what else?


Alright! First Iron Man fanfiction! I hope you all like it, by the way, I`m really sorry for not updating my other fics. Life has been odd lately and I`ve moved twice since January, and I am creative once more! So please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**Paper work**

Heels clicked loudly against the marble stairs as Pepper descended to Tony`s workshop. She had needed his signature on a stack of papers about a foot high that she had approved for him. She could easily forge his signature however she felt better when he understood what he was signing, as well as getting him to pay a small amount of attention to his company.

She entered in the key code to get into the work shop and walked up to his desk, the music playing semi-loudly in the shop. Pepper didn`t mind too much as he usually had it up much louder, she looked around the shop only to not be able to spot Tony anywhere.

Pepper was startled when a pair of arms encircled her waist tightly and lips reached her neck nibbling on conjunction between the neck and shoulder. Pepper moaned when his tongue lapped at her soft skin. "Tony, you have work to be doing right now," Pepper gasped when his hand slid beneath her skirt and traced the inside of her thighs gently as the other began to undo the buttons on her blouse.

Pepper let her head fall back as she moaned loudly when Tony had started moving his fingers closer and closer to his destination. He groaned when he realised Pepper had skipped out on wearing panties today. "Have you been like this all day?" He whispered huskily into her ear. He was delighted when she gasped out a _yes_ as his fingers began playing with her slowly.

Pepper could feel his growing member pressed against her lower back and she grinded herself against it gaining his full attention. "Your room, now I want you to fuck me ," she growled at him her voice full of lust as he hissed at the contact but managed a nod. He removed his fingers from beneath her skirt and lifted her up fireman style giving Pepper a nice view of his ass as he moved quickly up the stairs and navigated himself to the master bedroom.

He tossed her gently onto the bed and began crawling above of her, removing her skirt when his hands reached her small waist as well as her black lace bra and the rest of her blouse with it. Tony moved back down to his prize and began teasing Pepper with his tongue slowly tracing it back and forth over her clit.

She laced her fingers through his hair moaning and trying to pull him closer to her. She wanted him badly and shouted his name when his tongue dipped into her, "Tony!" He thrust his tongue inside her loving the noises she was making, wanting her to cry out his name he moved back up to her clit and began to suck on it moving his fingers to her entrance and thrusting them in and out of her.

She arched her back and tried to bring him closer to her moaning his name with every thrust he made. He could tell she was close, he could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers and he pulled them out slowly before she could come. He gave her one last lick and brought his lips to meet hers.

She groaned when he stopped but felt his lips on hers and immediately opened her mouth allowing him entrance. She groaned when she could taste herself on him cupping his face with her hands. Pepper pulled away and whispered in the most sensual voice she could muster, "Tony, you are wearing far too much," and with that reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head with his help, moving down to the button on his jeans and cupping him before she removed them.

Tony arched into her hand his member painfully hard at this point wanted to be released from its prison. Pepper slid them down his thighs slowly, nipping at his exposed skin on his thighs and stomach. Once his pants were off all that was left were his black boxers. He pushed himself against her with a needy moan, asking for her to take them off so they could begin.

Pepper did as Tony asked and removed them quickly grasping his member once they were gone. He moaned and thrust into her hand wanting more contact than what she was giving "Pepper," he groaned with need as she let go of his fully erect member and looked into his eyes giving him permission to enter as she brought her lips to his.

Tony thrust gently into her and pushing himself in to the hilt gasping at her tightness and warmth, "Oh Pep, you feel so good!" Tony gasped once he was all the way in. Pepper wrapped her legs around his waist telling him she wanted him to move. So he did pulling back out and thrusting in. His movements were pleasurable and calculated searching for the spot that would make her scream his name.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed when Tony hit her sweet spot twisting his hips just right thrusting hard. He grasped her breast in his left hand cupping it and bringing his lips down onto it. He suckled her nipple and had his left hand play with her clit he bit and pulled on it gently while his thrusts got harder and longer.

Pepper's hips met his with every thrust, yelling his name with each thrust. Both of them were in sheer ecstasy as they were brought closer and closer to orgasm. Pepper's hands grasped his back tightly when she could feel herself coming. Tony gasped when he felt pepper's inner walls clench and spasm when she came. He thrust harder and faster making Pepper come a second time as he finally fell over the edge spilling himself inside of her.

Tony and Pepper were left panting heavily after their lovemaking session, Pepper curled up in Tony`s arms with Tony holding her tightly to his chest. "Tony that was absolutely amazing but you know you still have to sign those papers right? This doesn't get you off the hook," she whispered before nibbling on his clavicle and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Yes ," he sighed burying his nose into her hair and inhaling sharply.

"I love you Pepper," Tony said lovingly pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. Pepper smiled and replied softly, "I love you to Tony." They curled up against one another and fell into a peaceful slumber.

What did you all think? I was thinking about making this into a long fic all the while working on my other ones? Let me know what you thought I love input!

-Fox


End file.
